1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an audio/video synchronous playback device for decoding digital stream data for the purpose of listening to and watching the decoded audio and video, which is suitable when one channel of audio data and N channels (N is an integer of two or more) of video data having different frame frequencies are simultaneously output.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional audio/video synchronous playback device, audio data and video data are synchronized with each other as follows. Video time information extracted by a time information extraction section is compared with reference time information generated by a timer. A synchronization section performs time-axis compression/expansion with respect to a sequence of video data so that the video data sequence is synchronized with reference time. On the other hand, audio time information extracted by the time information extraction section is compared with the reference time information generated by the timer. The synchronization section performs time-axis compression/expansion with respect to a sequence of audio data so that the audio data sequence is synchronized with the reference time. As a result, audio data and video data are synchronized with each other (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-32397).